HK416
The HK416 is an Assault Rifle developed and manufactured by German-based company Heckler and Koch (known as H&K or HK). It is derived from the AR-15 platform, designed as an improvement of the M4 Carbine and using the same gas system from the G36. It appears in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Larry Vickers, a former Delta Force member, was requested by H&K to take part in the development of this weapon. Medal of Honor: Warfighter Campaign The HK416 is commonly used by Task Force Mako throughout the Campaign. In "Changing Tides" and "Rip Current", Preacher uses this weapon with a Trijicon TA01NSN with Surefire RTS (rapid transition sights) and vertical foregrip. In "Changing Tides", the HK416 is also fitted with a suppressor but isn't present in "Rip Current". Multiplayer The''' HK416''' is a common assault rifle in Multiplayer, due to its favorable handling characteristics; it has low recoil, average reload speed and a high rate of fire, and is a solid choice for the Assaulter Class. Its predictable recoil pattern allows the weapon to fire fully-automatically and engage enemies from short to medium ranges, and its high rate of fire make the weapon equally suitable for close quarter gunfights. The total amount of ammo the player can carry is also pretty generous; it can carry up to 181 bullets, which is the most number of rounds for the Assaulters. While the damage per shot for the this weapon is low, its other characteristics make up for this shortcoming. This gun is unlocked fairly early in the game, and can also use the M320 attached via Weapon Customization; this allows the player to switch to the Grenade Launcher much faster than normal, at the cost of some mobility. Trivia *In Medal of Honor: Warfighter, the recoil of the HK416 in the Campaign is significantly higher than its Multiplayer version. *This is the only assault rifle from the Assaulter class to be used in campaign. All the other rifles are either for the Pointman, Demolition, and Spec Ops class. *The HK416 was supposed to be in Shore Leave, but was replaced by the LaRue OBR 5.56 in the final game. *It is the most used weapon in the campaign by Factions and Squadmates. *In Changing Tides and Rip Current, every HK416 has camouflage. *The TA01NSN + BUIS sight preset that appears in Changing Tides and Rip Current is unique to the campaign (and technically the HK416) and does not appear in multiplayer. **The TA01NSN model appears to be a modified version of the model that appears in Medal of Honor (2010) 's multiplayer, and is fitted with a LaRue optic mount. *HK416C, the carbine version of HK416, is available for Demolition class. *The HK416 model was ported to Battlefield 4 (and later, Battlefield Hardline). Notably, this model differs from the model present in Warfighter through the presence of individually modeled rail cutouts as well as the presence of a rail-mounted front sight instead of the folding sight mounted on the gas block. The diffuse textures are also a worn tan color instead of matte black and the markings refer to the weapon as PO416'' and '''M416' instead of HK416. Additionally, the weapon uses one texture map instead of the multiple separated texture maps present in Warfighter. *The weapon was originally called Heckler & Koch M4, but this was changed in response to a trademark infringement suit filed by Colt Defense. Gallery HK416_Medal_of_Honor_Warfighter_Wikia.jpg|HK416 seen in the E3 demo HK416.jpg|HK 416 seen in the first gameplay trailer HK416 MOHW Custom.jpg|HK416 in the customization menu 416 M320.jpg|HK416 equipped with a M320 Grenade Launcher HK146 Preacher.jpg|Preacher and Light Reaction Battalion members armed with HK416's during the mission Rip Current. GROM 416.jpg|Polish GROM operator with his HK416. HK416.png|US SFOD-D version. Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons Category:Assault rifles